Who's That Girl?
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: This story is a one-shot told from Kikyo's POV. Please enjoy it. Normally I am mean to Kikyo but I was a little nicer to her this time. Please read and review.


**Who's That Girl**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha, nor do I own the song who's that girl.**

**Hey everyone! Here is a new one shot I wanted to post. Normally, I would be cruel to Kikyo, but for once I decided to give her a break (sort of). I hope you like the story. Please review.**

**

* * *

****Who's That Girl?**

I sat in the restaurant awaiting Inuyasha's arrival. We have been best friends since I was a little girl. And, I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember. For the last six years I have been hoping that he would end things with his girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi, and realize that I was the one he belonged with. We were soul mates, I knew we were. Could today possibly be that day?

Just then, Inuyasha came walking through the front door. A big smile spread across my face. "Inuyasha!" I called, while waving my arm at him. He looked over and smiled at me. Slowly, almost hesitantly he walked over to me. Could he be nervous because he finally realized what I had known since we were little?

"Hi Kikyo... thanks for meeting me on such short notice, but I really needed to talk to you," he explained as he took his seat across from me, "I wanted you to be the first to know."

"You know you can tell me anything, Inuyasha." I said truthfully. Even though I hated talking about Kagome with him, I knew that if I waited it out, he would realize that I was the right girl for him. Not that other person, me.

"I know that Kikyo... it's just that this isn't like all of our other conversations," he started. My heart rate picked up. Ha! I knew it.

"Oh really? How so?" I asked innocently. He looked down at his folded hands, which proved he was nervous. Finally, after six years of waiting, we were going to be together.

"Well you see... there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it..." This was it! He was about to proclaim his love for me! "Kagome and I... are getting married..." Right then, I felt my heart break. His words echoed in my head. This wasn't right... it couldn't be... it just couldn't be!

"You're lying!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes. Inuyasha stared at me, confused.

"No, I'm not Kikyo. I asked Kagome to marry me, and she said yes," he stated. I shook my head. This wasn't real! I was just having a nightmare. Inuyasha couldn't be marrying that other person. I was the one who was made for him. Not HER! "Kikyo..."

"**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I shouted before running out the door, into the freezing rain.

"**KIKYO!"** he yelled after me. I didn't stop running. People yelled at me for bumping into them, but I didn't care. Inuyasha couldn't marry Kagome! He belonged with me! How could he do all this to me? After an hour of running I sat on one of the benches in the park, wrapping my arms around myself as I cried. This just couldn't be happening.

* * *

**(Who's That Girl? By Hilary Duff)**

"_There were places we would go at midnight.  
There were secrets that nobody else would know.  
There's a reason but I don't know why,  
I don't know why,  
I don't know why,  
I thought they all belonged to me."_

Inuyasha and I would always tell each other everything: all our secrets and our problems. I knew everything about him, and for the longest time I was the only one he would tell. Until she came along, until she stole him from me.

"_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want,  
That has stolen my world."_

She had come along, and stolen Inuyasha's heart from me. At first, I thought he just wanted to be friends with her. But then, the more they hung out, the closer they became. Then one day, I heard that they were dating. Not from him, but a stupid rumor! I hadn't believed it until I saw them kiss. They **KISSED**! She got his first kiss... no she got all of his kisses.

"_It's not real, it's not right.  
It's my day, it's my night.  
By the way,  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life."_

I couldn't understand how Inuyasha could do that to me. I mean, we were supposed to be together, us! He is supposed to be with me! Not that other person, me! She was stealing my life from me. And now here she is, going to marry the man I loved, who was destined for me.

_"Seems like everything's the same around me.  
Then I look again and everything has changed.  
I'm not dreaming, so I don't know why,  
I don't know why,  
I don't know why,  
She's everywhere I want to be."_

At first everything felt the same, but now... he spends every moment he can with that witch. She cast a spell on him or something! I know she did! There is no way this was happening. Why is she the one at Inuyasha's side, when it should be me?

_"Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want,  
That has stolen my world.  
It's not real, it's not right.  
It's my day, it's my night.  
By the way,  
Who's that girl living my life?"_

Right now, I wish she'd just disappear and let Inuyasha and I be together. I mean, I was the one who was always there for him, so shouldn't that be enough to win his heart?

_"I'm the one who made you laugh,  
Who made you feel,  
And made you sad.  
I'm not sorry,  
For what we did,  
For who we were.  
I'm not sorry,  
I'm not her."_

My friends always tell me that it would be better if I was her. But I don't want to be her! I just want Inuyasha to be mine! Why was the world so against me?

_"Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want,  
That has stolen my world.  
It's not real, it's not right.  
It's my day, it's my night.  
By the way,  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life."_

I sat on the bench, being soaked by the rain and just cried my eyes out. Why was everything against me? Why couldn't I be the one he proposed to? His heart should be mine!

* * *

**A Month and A Half Later**

I sat at the back of the church. Unlike everyone else here, I wasn't all dressed up and looking fancy. No, I was wearing a black t-shirt and skirt. This wasn't a happy occasion for me. "Do you, Inuyasha Takahashi, take Kagome to be your wife?" the priest asked. I watched him, as a smile spread across his face. It was so hard for me to see the love of my life standing up there, holding another girl's hands.

"I do." My heart broke into smaller pieces at those words. He was really going through with this. Inuyasha was really going to marry Kagome. The priest turned to Kagome.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Inuyasha to be your husband?" he asked. I saw the same smile spread across Kagome's face.

"I do." She answered. Inuyasha's smile widened.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The priest continued. Before he could even say 'you may kiss the bride' Kagome and Inuyasha were already sharing a passionate kiss. It was in that moment I realized, Kagome was the one destined for Inuyasha...

I got up from my seat, and walked toward the exit. Leaving everything behind me. Leaving behind the love of my life, Inuyasha...

"_Oh no, living my life…"_

_

* * *

_**Well there you have it. The end of this one shot. Please tell me what you think of the story. I am also working on my other stories, so please be patient with me. Until next time, byes ^_^**

**P.S. I would also like to thank ****alikmionejean ****for editing this for me. You rock! Thanks so much for being my Beta Reader. I look forward to further work with you!  
**


End file.
